


Double Dates Are Fun

by katychan666



Series: Malec & Underhill Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Underhill is about to go on his first date with his boyfriends and goes to Alec for advice. They soon decide to go on a double date and Alec realises that double dates are fun! :)





	Double Dates Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "Helping Out a Friend". I hope you like it :)

Alec was sitting in his office, finishing up with the paper work and he couldn't be happier to be done for that day. He and Magnus were going out that evening again; there was a new restaurant opening that day in New York and Magnus was excited to try it out. Alec was excited too, well, he was excited always as long as there was Magnus. And food. Yes, good food made a whole lot of difference and he smiled as he texted Magnus that he was done, the other sending him a text that he was already waiting for him to come over, so that they could go to the restaurant together.

Just as he got all of the papers in order, he looked up and saw that someone was spying on him. Well, there was Underhill outside of his office, but didn’t dare to step inside. The door of the office wasn’t closed all the way, so Alec could see Underhill walking up and down, tempted to knock on the door, but then let his hand down and Alec arched an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and Underhill froze in his place, Alec smiling.

“I can see you, you know,” said Alec and Underhill perked up when he was spoken to. “Come on, do step inside. I can see that you want to talk,” he then added, knowing that he needed to be kind to his new friend and Underhill slowly opened the door wider and stepped inside.

“I hope I’m not interrupting, sir,” said Underhill and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Call me Alec, we’re friends now, aren’t we?” asked Alec and then offered Underhill a seat. “So, what seems to be the problem? Any way I can help you out?” asked Alec and Underhill was tapping against the floor with his foot as he was getting ready to ask the question.

It was pretty embarrassing when he thought about it. It wasn’t work related, no. The question was more of a personal nature and he still felt awkward about it, Underhill never really talked about his personal life with other Shadowhunters so far, he kept it a secret his entire life. “I hope I’m not stepping out of the line by asking this, but,” said Underhill. “Do you know any good restaurants or clubs… for a first date?” he asked and looked at Alec.

“Oh,” said Alec and made a short pause, because he wasn’t expecting this. He was half of expecting Underhill’s question to be work related, but he smiled then because that meant that things were going well between Underhill and that vampire. “Well, um, Magnus and I went to the Hunter’s Moon,” said Alec and shrugged, only then realising that he was pretty crap at giving relationship advices. “But I guess that’s a no go since you two met there, huh?” asked Alec and Underhill shrugged.

“Yeah, I wanted a bit of a change of scenery,” said Underhill.

“Understood,” said Alec and started going through the list of restaurants and other places he and Magnus had visited so far. Well, there were quite a lot of great places in New York, but Alec didn’t know what kind of things Underhill liked, they still weren’t _that_ close. Then an idea popped into his mind. “Oh I know. Magnus and I are going to this new, fresh restaurant that’s opening this evening. I, um, don’t know much of it, but the way Magnus described it, it sounded like a very good place for a first date,” said Alec and Underhill’s face lit up.

“We could make it a double date,” blurted out Underhill, sounding really excited and Alec looked at him, thinking about it for a minute or so. Alec didn’t know if Underhill’s boyfriend would like the idea, but Alec himself was quite fond of it and he knew that Magnus would like it as well. The more, the merrier, was Magnus’ rule.

“If your boyfriend isn’t going to mind the idea, then it’s settled,” said Alec with a chuckle and Underhill nodded, because he still needed to make sure with his boyfriend that it was okay. “I’ll text you the exact address later, okay?” he asked and Underhill nodded. “Magnus and I will be there at around 8,” he then added and Underhill nodded happily again.

“Okay,” said Underhill. “I’ll send you a text if the double date is happening,” he then added and Alec smiled politely.

“So things are going well with the vampire?”

“Yeah,” he said and a tiny smile spread across his face. “Things are going well with Marcel,” whispered Underhill happily and Alec hummed in amusement. Underhill looked happy, so Alec was happy too.

“Marcel, huh?” asked Alec awkwardly. “Can’t wait to get to know him,” he then added and Underhill grinned.

“Yeah. He’s _French_ ,” stated Underhill way too proudly and with such excitement that Alec had to laugh. Underhill went red in the face and he looked down. “I apologise, I just… um… have a thing for guys with accents and him being French and all…” went on by blabbering Underhill and Alec listened to his friend’s rumbling.

It was kind of cute, the way Underhill’s face lit up when he talked about Marcel. Did he get like that when he talked about Magnus?

The two of them talked for a little bit more, until it was time for Alec to head over to Magnus’ and get ready for the date, Underhill needing to do that as well and he hoped Marcel would like the idea of the double date.

* * *

“Where are they?” asked Magnus as he was looking around, Alec doing the same. The Shadowhunter had no idea; Underhill had texted him before that Marcel was on board with the idea, but now, almost at 9 pm, the two of them still weren’t at the restaurant.

Alec liked the restaurant; it was ran by Magnus’ friend, a fellow warlock and Alec had to admit it that the man had a lot of taste; the place looked stunning. What was even better was that there were many Shadowhunters and Downworlders in there _together._ Times were changing, was what Alec thought about and he smiled.

“I don’t know, Underhill said they’ll be here,” said Alec and checked his phone to see if he had any new texts, but nothing. Luckily, Underhill and his boyfriend came into the restaurant just a moment later and Alec perked up when he saw his friend and his boyfriend. They were holding _hands._ Magnus noticed that as well and he sighed happily.

“Ah, young love,” whispered Magnus and Alec frowned, then quickly took Magnus’ hand into his own and the warlock chuckled, but said nothing and when he saw that the other two were looking for them, he raised his hand high up in the air and waved to the other two. It was Marcel who noticed Magnus and Alec, so he quickly started dragging Underhill behind him to the table, Alec silently laughing when he saw a little smile on Underhill’s face.

Marcel was a bit shorter than Underhill and had his hair dyed blue, falling over his eyes. Alec was able to see many tattoos on his bare arms, unlike the evening before when he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. And he was quite the fan of piercings as well; he had his eyebrow, lower lip and tongue pierced, Alec smiling to the two of them as they sat down.

“We’re sorry for being so late,” said Underhill and bowed his head down apologetically. “ _Someone_ needed an extra hour to get ready,” he then said under his breath and Alec snorted, because he understood what he meant. Then again, Magnus used his magic, luckily, so it didn’t need him that long to get ready anymore.

“Hey, this doesn’t just happen,” said Marcel, pointing to himself and Alec grinned when he saw Underhill smiling as the other spoke, quite liking his French accent. It added another layer to his charm and he understood why Underhill took such a strong liking to him; he was quite the catch. “Anyway, hi. I’m Marcel,” said the vampire and shook Magnus’ hand.

“Technically we’ve already met, but it’s a pleasure,” said Magnus happily and the other nodded.

“And hello to you again, Alec Lightwood,” he said, Alec taking his hand. The two of them had already met as well, but it was very briefly. Alec shook his head and Marcel grinned, baring his fangs. “I guess I should be thanking you. If it wasn’t for you and Magnus, we would never get really together,” said Marcel in amusement and Underhill smiled next to him.

“Ah, don’t mention it,” said Alec and shrugged.

After ordering the food and drinks and breaking the ice of awkwardness that surrounded their table, things started going very well. The atmosphere relaxed by the time that the food arrived, the four of them laughing as they continued chatting, Underhill keeping quiet most of the time, while Marcel was quite the chatter box.

“So, how long have the two of you been together?” asked Marcel.

“Around three months, almost four,” said Magnus and chuckled, Alec nodding next to him, sighing happily.

“Best four months of my life,” he blurted out and Magnus hummed in amusement, while Alec’s cheeks reddened and he gave him an odd look. “What?” he hissed, Magnus only shrugging innocently.

“Oh, nothing, darling,” said Magnus and then looked at Underhill, who was silently munching on his food.

He didn’t know what to say. Underhill didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t really that interesting. Marcel was over two centuries old, he had seen and witnessed my interesting things. Magnus was an 800 year old warlock, had plenty interesting things to share and Alec was an interesting man as well. Underhill was none of those things.

“Hey, you okay?” asked Marcel as he looked over to his right side and Underhill looked up.

“Oh, um, yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Just listening to you,” said Underhill and Marcel grinned.

“Well, why don’t you share something as well? How was work today?” asked Marcel. “I hope the Head of the Institute didn’t give you too much of a hard time,” he teased and Alec rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t disappear.

“Not at all,” said Underhill in respectful manner. “It’s a pleasure to work for the current person in charge,” he said, making Magnus snort next to Alec and he shook his head.

Ah, Shadowhunters… interesting creatures as ever. Even on a double date they couldn’t let go of their true nature, could they? Stoic as ever. Magnus was thankful that Alec was able to let go of that self-control a bit by now and he glanced at Alec.

“Then why are you so quiet?” asked Marcel softly and Underhill shrugged.

“Am not.”

“He has a point,” said Alec. “We talk too much, don’t we?” asked Alec and looked at Magnus. “You talk too much, Magnus,” he then added, Magnus giving him an accusing look.

“ _I_ talk too much?” asked Magnus and started chuckling.

“He’s just shy,” said Marcel. “Oh do you know that he is a wonderful writer?” asked Marcel happily and clasped his hands together.

“You are?” asked Alec.

“Not really,” said Underhill and shrugged.

“Oh, don’t put yourself down,” said Marcel. “He writes poems!” said Marcel happily and placed a hand over his heart. “He likes to send me little poems as we text and the one he came up with the last time, on the night we met… ah, still makes me swoon,” he said and Magnus took an interest in that.

“Poems? Oh, how romantic,” sighed Magnus happily and then glanced at Alec, smacking him across his shoulder lightly. “Why don’t you send me poems? It’s so romantic and-”

“I could ask you the same thing,” shot back Alec and narrowed his eyes, making the other two laugh and Magnus started laughing as well, a smile on Alec’s lips and he sighed happily.

He liked double dates, they were quite fun!

The rest of the date went on pretty well and soon after the dinner ended, the two couples decided to part their ways, mainly because Alec and Magnus could tell that the other two wanted to spend some time together alone. After all, it was their first date, so they didn’t want to disturb and as they said their goodbyes, Marcel and Underhill left the restaurant, Alec watching them through the window as they walked down the street, stopping and Alec’s smile widened when he saw Marcel going to his tiptoes, cupping Underhill’s face and giving him a little kiss.

“Stop staring, darling, it’s rude,” said Magnus and Alec quickly looked away, because Magnus had a point.

“You’re right,” he then added and looked down at his plate.

“Where off to now?” asked Magnus after a while and Alec shrugged.

“Pandemonium?” he asked.

“Pandemonium it is,” said Magnus and portalled them off to there.

Once there, Alec received many texts from Underhill and Magnus laughing along when he read them as well. In them, Underhill thanked Alec three times, told him that he and Marcel shared their first kiss, and then a second, a third, fourth and fifth. Alec smiled and sighed happily.

They needed to do that some time again. Double dates were fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
